


Read me right

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Is this a thing?, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Library AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Seungmin works at a public library and has a crush on the gorgeous guy that comes every weekend and reads alot of books.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Read me right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely because I was inspired to write more of them. I am not completely sure about this one but I am a bookworm and it was fun to write about books.

It’s the third time in a week that he comes to the library and Seungmin feels his heart about to explode.

A gorgeous guy, red hair, a black blazer and white shirt underneath, black pants and a cute dangling earring, started coming to the library seven months ago and left only one hour before closing. He always smiles at him, his voice super sweet and a cute smile, always sitting next to the window, where Seungmin can see him and spends his days reading whatever criminal novel he gets his hands on.

Seungmin was convinced at first that he’s a criminologist or a student of this kind of topics. But sometimes he reads Poe as well as Le Fanu so maybe, just _maybe_ , he just likes to read these things.

Horror’s not Seungmin kind of books, he prefers fantasy and classics a lot more, but Agatha Christie looks good enough for him to give it a try one day, especially when one day the handsome redhead read almost half a book in one sit. And even studied – or worked, he didn’t really know what the guy was doing on his laptop at first.

He’s just curious what’s so entertaining reading about murder. And he tries it after a month of observing the other. Why? Well because it looks interesting. And it really was, a couple hundred pages in, Seungmin realized it wasn’t that bad.

Minho reads a lot for someone who looks really busy all day. And the way he speaks as well, sometimes taking his time in choosing books, and even ask for Seungmin’s help and advice. And then spending time talking about what he’s looking for in books to read. Totally fine to speak to someone that works in a library about books, another thing is to speak about other stuff as well. Not that different or distant from book talking, of course, but overall Minho is the type to share a lot and sometimes he makes small talk with him.

His smile is one Seungmin adores. When he changes pages and keeps reading, focusing and licking his lips from time to time – Minho is pretty near the outdoor so Seungmin can actually lose a lot of time just admiring him – the way he blows some air up to move his bangs, his fingers pressing on the keyboard fast, looking up from time to time and smiling at him. Seungmin always feels like he knows he’s being watched, but Seungmin can’t help it. Minho is gorgeous.

Seungmin might have some ambiguous feelings for the older – because after learning his name he also learnt he’s two years older than him, and that he is a psychology student and not a criminologist – especially when they start to speak a lot more and Minho even brought him coffee once. But they were in no way close or _friends_ , so he basically had only the time in the library to see him, from afar. At first though.

Of course, he’s interested in what he reads so of course, he looked up some volumes.

Minho found him reading _Dead on the Nile_ one day at the reception and let out a surprised noise, immediately starting to speak about the book, asking at what part he was and if he guessed who the culprit was. Minho also told him that day that it’s his favorite Christie novel even if he prefers _Miss_ _Marple_ instead of _Poirot_. Minho was looking for _Dead’s man folly_ that day and Seungmin guided him to find it. Seungmin remembers it because he looked for the book after Minho finished it and read it thinking of him.

As time passed by, Minho spoke to him even more. They actually exchanged college experiences, book recommendations and even phone numbers.

But Seungmin still thinks they aren’t friends, because of course he asked for his number because “ _he wants to know when the library opens and communicate better with someone who works there_.” He said one day to his roommate, Hyunjin – who actually happens to know the guy in question since he’s the dancer he takes some lessons from at the dance studio. The way he didn’t try to convince Seungmin that it may also mean more, especially after being ignored a couple times in the past, speaks by itself.

With autumn gone and winter too, spring was coming and he still doesn’t think that differently. Maybe he has a little crush on that gorgeous guy with a big smile, but it’s not a big deal. Because he usually got crushes on his friends and after a couple months he usually realized they weren’t crushes. But it’s been more than six months now and Minho only grew on him as a presence.

They didn’t see each other outside the library, maybe bumped into each other at some random places like book shops or cat cafés. So in the end, except for speaking about books through messages and in the library, they have no connection anywhere else.

Minho likes different kind of books as well, and Seungmin likes to read his messages about them. The fact is, Minho spends quite some time in writing about what he loves more in the novels he reads. He’s not a big fan of poetry while Seungmin loves to read them lots.

So, they spend some nights talking, no big deal.

Seungmin really wants it to be this way, not having much of a big friendship with him – deep down though, he is too happy to read things he would not, often.

Reading what Minho just did is his little secret now. Like something that makes his get closer to the gorgeous guy with the black blazer (because he associates that blazer to him and have been for a while now) and that smells so good, of lavender and rose. Minho is definitely sweet in everything he does and Seungmin is royally fucked.

And today is double so. Because seeing him so much in one week is a lot. Minho has his black blazer on – but again, it’s spring so he’s dressed lightly – and he looks so good in it, his book in one hand, some other books (psychology ones he guesses) all over the table and a bored expression on his face.

Seungmin spends more time than usual looking at him today because he looks so pretty, his bangs parted and his forehead out and all of a sudden, he remembers the first time he saw his hair styled like that and how his breath caught in his throat while Minho tried to explain why he preferred _Sherlock Holmes_ ’s first adventures to others.

“I like this one better because I adore _Irene_ _Adler_ I guess.” He said that day, giving him the book.

Seungmin took it and looked at it. _The adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ sounded good enough. Better than other stuff like Edogawa Ranpo. Minho smiled at him, then went back to his table, looking so happy.

It’s not that they spoke less on the phone, but for some reason Minho looks happier when they are together. Seungmin is happy as well, but also scared about his feelings now.

While he’s lost in his thoughts on that boring Saturday noon, a day where nothing is actually happening – the library is almost empty – Minho looks at him with a frown and takes out his phone, typing rapidly. Seungmin hears the buzz of his and connects the dots.

**_From Minho_ **

_“you’re pretty bored huh?”_

**_From Seungminnie_ **

_“no, why?”_

**_From Minho_ **

_“cuz you keep looking at me. Wanna talk?”_

**_From Seungminnie_ **

_“I don’t have much to do, that’s all. What are you reading?”_

**_From Minho_ **

_“something called Rouletabille, it sounds good so far, tho I wanna find another Lupin soon”_

**_From Seungminnie_ **

_“I see”_

**_From Minho_ **

_“It’s a detective invented by Leroux, the writer of The phantom of the opera”_

**_From Seungminnie_ **

_“I’ve read that”_

**_From Minho_ **

_“I was sure, I did too. But I preferred the movie”_

**_From Seungminnie_ **

_“the movie is beautiful too”_

Minho gives him a sign to come to his table, the time to close is almost there so he has nothing to do more. Minho shows him the book and tells him he wants to borrow it, he wants to finish it at home, now he needs to finish an essay quickly. Seungmin goes back to the reception and when the time is up and the library is closed, they both find each other outside.

Seungmin doesn’t want to get the bus to his home and Minho acts like he reads his mind and asks him if he wants for him to drive him home. Seungmin thinks about it a little and accepts. Minho has to give Hyunjin something he left at the dance studio so he was on the way to their apartment anyways.

The drive is silent but not too much, Minho speaking about how much he enjoyed reading some novels about lawyers by Grisham.

When they arrive, Minho stops him, gives him a bag to give Hyunjin but when he gets out of the car, Minho stops him. He does it by calling his name and _oh_ does Seungmin feel his knees getting weak.

“There is something on my face?” he starts and Seungmin looks at him confused.

Minho adds, “you keep staring at me, especially today.”

“No, y-you don’t. I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Seungmin blushes a little, stuttering and Minho laughs slightly.

“You didn’t, don’t worry,” Minho gets closer, “but I can see something is up, you’re distracted by me or anything else?”

Seungmin looks at him, completely dumbfounded and speechless.

Minho smiles, and the next words he says make Seungmin almost choke on his spit.

“You know you’re pretty obvious, but it’s ok cuz I feel the same.”

Seungmin’s sweater suddenly feels like it’s on fire and outside’s cold. He feels so over the place from just his words.

_What is he…?_

“I mean,” Minho starts again, “you read a lot of the same novels I do–yes, I know about that,” he winks, “I’m sure you can _deduce_ the situation pretty well.”

After the initial shock of finding out he doesn’t have a secret anymore, he opens his mouth to argue, flustered, “what– _this_ sounds ridiculous...”

“Sorry, sorry,” Minho chuckles, one hand now on Seungmin’s shoulder, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, “I’m joking, I know, but I wanted you to say something, I’m sorry I’m just teasing,” he says, facing him now, “you’re very sly for making me say it out loud first but,” he leans closer, “I’ll do it anyways, cuz I’m weak for you.” he winks again, Seungmin’s heart beating fast in his chest.

Minho takes a deep breath and becomes serious, “I really like you, Seungmin,” He says smiling and Seungmin’s about to faint, “and I think you do too.”

“I-I do too.” The younger doesn’t know where that trembling voice comes from, but he, at least, manages to speak.

“I’m glad I _read_ it correctly, cuz you danced around me all the time and I got a little confused here,” Minho says, his voice showing he’s a little nervous, “thank you for telling me, I’m sorry I teased you, I didn’t want to force you into telling me what you feel but I wasn’t getting anywhere cuz I’m pretty stubborn myself so…”

“It’s ok,” Seungmin cuts him off, waving his hands in front of him, “I like you, Minho,” he places his hands on his chest awkwardly, “a lot more than I thought I do.”

Minho’s smile grows bigger and his ears redder “I’m so happy to know it,” he puts his hands on Seungmin’s now, looking at him fondly, “will you go out with me, Seungmin?”

“Yes, I’d like to.” He takes one hand fully in his, giving it a tiny squeeze and smiling.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

Minho moves his hand from where it stands on the others’ and kisses his pointer and middle fingers together and brings them to Seungmin’s mouth, pressing softly.

Seungmin looks at him with a big question mark on his face, pecking the fingers lightly. He expects more, but Minho only brings his fingers to his lips again and stops there, just watching him. He is a little disappointed, he wants a real kiss and without even realizing, Seungmin is tugging at the hem of his jacket with his free hand, squeezing Minho’s other one at the same time.

The corner of Minho’s mouth rises a little in a smirk and he gets closer, stopping only a breath apart from his mouth. Seungmin has had enough of his hesitation and pulls him closer, leaning in and their lips brush against each other.

Minho’s eyes are closed, one hand on Seungmin’s chest as he deepens the kiss and Seungmin lets him, parting his lips a little. But it ends soon after.

“I wanted to do it for a while.” Minho laughs slightly, opening his eyes, forehead on his now.

“I didn’t know.” Seungmin admits.

It’s his turn to close his eyes.

“I actually had a crush on you for a couple months now.”

“That’s a lot.” Seungmin chuckles, looking back at him.

As if he can close his eyes when Minho is _so_ near him, _kissed_ him and _likes_ him.

“I’ve actually, seriously, liked you for two months, but I think I kind of got a crush on you maybe after the second time we spoke.” Minho’s voice sounds tiny now, almost like a whisper.

Seungmin scoffs, he really doesn’t expect that.

Minho liking him.

Minho telling him he likes him.

And him telling Minho he likes him back.

Minho brings his hand to his mouth, leaving a kiss on his knuckles, whispering, “you should go inside, it’s getting cold.”

As an answer Seungmin kisses his cheek, looking at him right after.

Minho’s blushing.

He is _blushing_.

Fully.

Completely.

His face flushed a deep shade of red.

Seungmin wants to kiss him again.

“I want to see you again, tomorrow,” Minho says, voice sweet, hands both holding Seungmin ones, “not at the library.”

“I’d love that.” Seungmin’s face lightens up.

“What about the cat café?” Minho asks enthusiast, “tomorrow for lunch?”

Seungmin nods and kisses his nose softly.

Minho reaches for him one last time, hugging him tight and Seungmin almost melts in his arms.

It’s not that cold outside, but he wants to use this excuse to get hugged by Minho from now on, not that he needs it since he may actually get all the hugs he wants now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and kudos because I really appreciate them.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
